


Share

by lokixarchangel



Series: Rarepairs! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Don't Judge Me, Gabriel is adorable, I wrote this when I was sick, M/M, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, as always, but eh, it's not explicit, michrifer is what i have donned this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have been taking their frustrations with each other out on Gabriel without knowledge of the other doing it. Gabriel's too nervous to tell them about it, since they've finally stopped fighting. But, they end up finding out. Gabriel hopes they can share. He doesn't know if he'd be able to handle fighting, again.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm aware you guys would much rather have a new chapter of my other fics, but I am sick and this is the only thing my brain would allow me to write. But, Lubriel and LITP are almost done. And, I am gonna start writing the chapter for Little!Gabe after I finish those. But, to those who actually ship this, enjoy! (Some day, I might actually write the smut.)

Gabriel went to Michael’s room after hearing him calling his name. When he got there, he saw Lucifer sitting on Michael’s bed beside Michael and neither looked impressed. Lucifer looked a little pissed, a little amused, and, as always (unless he was fucking Gabriel’s brains out) a lot bored. Michael looked pissed.

“So. Gabriel. Me and Lucifer decided to have a small conversation because Lucifer noticed some marks on your collarbone. The same ones I made last Monday.” Michael stated. 

Gabriel swallowed and nodded a bit. He had forgotten to cover them up. “Okay…” 

“And we talked about it and apparently you’ve been keeping a secret from both of us.” Lucifer spoke up. 

Gabriel looked down, deciding to stay silent. He’d been too worried that both would hate him if he told them. Or start fighting again. He sniffled a bit and teared up.

“Come here…” He heard Michael’s voice soften. Immediately, he went over and climbed onto Michael’s bed. Michael pulled him onto his lap and sighed. 

Gabriel nuzzled into Michael’s chest. “I’m sorry, Mikey… B-But I thought it would make you guys fight again… And I didn’t want that…” He whispered. He melted when Michael started to stroke his back. “You guys had stopped fighting and I didn’t want to ruin that…” 

Michael was quiet. He was possessive over Gabriel. So, when Lucifer tried to touch Gabriel, Michael pulled Gabriel away and growled. Lucifer huffed. “He was mine first.” Michael smirked. 

“So what?? I have him more often.” Lucifer defended and again tried to touch Gabriel. 

Gabriel could feel an argument brewing, so he quickly moved to stop them. “Stop! You can share me! Please…” He hoped they’d listen to him. He couldn’t handle being the center of a fight. 

Michael stopped and looked at Gabriel. He sighed a bit. “Gabriel…” He murmured. 

“Neither of us want to share. We’d rather have you  to ourself.” Lucifer sighed. 

Gabriel looked between them and bit his lip. He knew Lucifer wasn’t lying. So, he got up. “Okay… Then no one can have me…” He turned around and padded off to his room, closing and locking his door, turning his music all the way up, and getting into his closet to cry. 

 

Gabriel rarely left his room the next several days. He could hear Lucifer and Michael fighting again, but he sort of lost the energy to try and stop them. He usually just turned his music up and ignored it. 

His friends at school (he was a junior, but turned seventeen at the beginning of the school year) had even noticed how depressed he was getting. But he always waved them off with a “not getting very good sleep” excuse. He knew he couldn’t tell them what was really wrong. 

Gabriel also cried a lot. When he was in bed at night, he ended up crying himself to sleep every night, upset at himself for failing to stop his brothers from fighting. And even more upset by the fact that his brothers barely looked at him. 

So, he spent most of two weeks in a sort of very depressed state. 

 

Gabriel was woken up by a knock on his door. It was Saturday, so, likely, it was late. He propped himself up to check the time and yawned a bit. Two in the evening. It was probably his Dad coming to wake him up. He swung his legs over the bed and headed to his closet to change into regular clothes, frowning when he heard the knock again. It was a lot harder this time. 

He padded over to the door and opened it, surprised when he was pressed against a chest and maneuvered backwards. His head was pressed into the chest, so he couldn’t see who he was pressed against. Which, made him turn a light shade of red. 

He heard his door close and it confused him even more. He attempted to pull away but was pressed tighter. “H-Hey!” He managed to get out and pushed against the chest, tensing when he felt a second set of hands on his sides. 

The hands rubbed and soothed and made Gabriel calm and melt both into the hands and the chest. “Shhh, we got you…” He heard and felt the voice. It sounded a lot like Michael’s, which caused a jolt of shock in Gabriel. 

“Mikey?” He gasped and managed to move his head to look up at Michael. Michael smiled down at him. “Wait, why are you here?” He attempted to see whose hands were touching him, but Michael’s hold was too tight. 

“Me and Lucifer decided to actually think about what you said…” He murmured. 

“Lucifer?” Gabriel gasped and hope bloomed in his chest. “You mean…” 

“We’ve decided to attempt to share…” He heard Lucifer finish behind him, close to his ear. “For now, at least…” 

Gabriel was content with the “for now” and nodded. “Okay… Thank you… Mikey, can I see Lucifer?” He asked. Finally, Michael loosened up so Gabriel could twist around to look at Lucifer and smile. “Hi…” He mumbled and giggled. 

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Hey, Gabe. My little dork.” After Michael cleared his throat, Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Our,” he corrected and ruffled Gabriel’s hair. 

Michael’s arms tightened before Gabriel felt them loosen again. Almost like Michael was making himself loosen them. Gabriel was appreciative for the effort, though. In fact, he was over the moon. 

“I’m glad you guys aren’t fighting anymore…” He mumbled and hugged Lucifer, despite Michael’s hold. Once again, Michael’s arms tightened and loosened again. Gabriel nuzzled Lucifer but still stayed close to Michael, wanting to show affection to both of them.

Lucifer was continuing to rub some more sensitive areas of Gabriel’s body and he ended up breathing heavily and whining softly. Michael ended up catching on that it made Gabriel feel good and reached around the front and massaged at Gabriel’s lower abdomen. 

Gabriel melted into putty from all the rubbing and whined a bit more. He decided it was not fair now that he had two sets of hands on him. And he decided to vocalise that. Or attempt to, in between whines. But, all that came out were stammers. And, Gabriel ended up asking for more. 

Both Michael and Lucifer seemed happy to comply and eventually, Michael just scooped Gabriel up and set him on the bed. It took a bit of situating to get it so both had access to Gabriel. Gabriel ended up in Lucifer’s lap with Michael in front of him. 

Lucifer was always quick to get to the action, but Michael usually took it slow to tease Gabriel. It was a weird combination. Because Lucifer’s hands were immediately down Gabriel’s pants, but Michael was kissing at Gabriel’s neck and slowly rubbing his sides. 

Gabriel gasped as Lucifer wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s half hardened cock. “L-Luci…” He moaned and leaned his head back, leaving more of an opening for Michael to kiss and mark his neck. 

Gabriel whined. “Th-This isn’t fair… There’s two of you…” He moaned as Lucifer’s grip tightened. His other hand worked to get Gabriel’s shorts down and off. 

Michael chuckled lowly. “I dunno… I think this is a pretty good idea…” He smirked and sucked a mark under his jaw. Gabriel moaned again and whined, legs spreading once his shorts were off. 

Lucifer slowly stroked Gabriel, shifting so Michael could get his shirt off. After Michael was done, he started to undress himself. Lucifer then had Gabriel move so he could undress as well. Then when he’d done that, he made Gabriel lie back. 

Gabriel looked between Michael and Lucifer, biting his lip. He was a little nervous. On their own, pleasure could sometimes get to be too much, but Gabriel could usually take it, but together… Gabriel just hoped they’d take it easy on him. 

Michael moved to sit by Lucifer, looking down at Gabriel. “Hmm… So pretty…” He put his hand on Gabriel’s thigh and rubbed the inner part, smirking as Gabriel shivered. “Y’know, Lucifer, I wasn’t sure at first but I think this was the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“See? Good things happen when you listen to me.” Lucifer chuckled. Gabriel whined a bit, wanting their attention back on him. “Calm down. We hear you.” Lucifer laughed and hummed. “Let’s see how far he can stretch out… Maybe he’d be able to fit both of us.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he saw Michael raise an eyebrow. “Hmm… Let’s try it.” Michael nodded and rubbed Gabriel’s thigh to soothe his nerves. Gabriel wasn’t sure he’d be able to fit both, but he’d try. If only to make them happy.

 

Gabriel was quite happy to be sort of sandwiched between his older brothers. He was in a sated state and was coming down from the high. He was sore, every movement of his legs causing pain in his ass, but due to his oversized full barely fitting all three of them on the bed, he didn’t get much room to move around. 

He closed his eyes, Michael and Lucifer already asleep, and nuzzled the chest in front of him. He was pretty happy that the two could coexist in a room together without fighting. And the fact that he was the cause of it was even better. 

And he was happy that he didn’t have to hide anything from either of them, anymore. It was nice they knew about each other and were attempting to play nice and share. And even had used Gabriel together. It was nice to be able to be open. 

Though, Gabriel’d been over stimulated because of double the amount of hands on his body. 

But, Gabriel had actually felt nice. Since there were no frustrations to take out, it’d been more focused on Gabriel’s pleasure than their own. Though, both had gotten rough at the end. Gabriel didn’t mind it. He actually enjoyed that, too. 

Gabriel couldn’t help being proud, as sleep finally took over his mind, that he’d manage to make this possible. He smiled as he closed his eyes and started to drift off. Just, hopefully it’d last. 

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people want it, I may continue this in the future. But, for right now, it's a oneshot.


End file.
